


Collapse - Kickthestickz

by kickthecrabslut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickthecrabslut/pseuds/kickthecrabslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oddly enough, PJ starts to develop feelings for Chris.  He tries to push them away, but they persist.  What if this destroys their friendship?  Can't it all just go back to normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse - Kickthestickz

PJ stepped out of the kitchen with two plastic cups in hand, doing a little dance as the music played through his speakers. He had decided to throw a small party in celebration of the series he would making for "Oscar's Hotel." The entire Fantastic Foursome was there as well as some other friends of theirs.

"Congratulations, Peej," Phil said as he and Dan stopped to give him a friendly hug and a pat on the back.

"Thank, guys," he replied with a sincere smile before turning to reach his destination: the sofa.

"Hey, Peej," Chris said, accepting the drink. "Oh, thanks."

"No problem, man."

PJ took a seat next to his friend and watched as a few people danced. The track changed to a One Direction song and a squeal of delight came from the kitchen, followed by Dan. His expression was one of pure joy as he forced Phil to dance with him- an awkward flailing of limbs as Dan sang along and Phil laughed.

"I think Dan's a bit too obsessed," Chris mumbled, though he had an amused smirk on his face.

"Well I know he's a bit too obsessed," PJ laughed. They continued to watch their friends with an I'm-happy-that-my-friends-are-happy expression written plainly upon both of their faces.

~*Hop aboard the forever train for an amazing time skip of awesomeness! Be sure you don't forget your ticket!*~

The party was drawing to a close, with just a few people left. PJ was still sitting next to Chris, laughing at some weird accent of his. They had both gotten up to dance a few times, but had mostly sat and talked to each other for the duration of the party.

Finally, all of the other guests left, leaving only the Fantastic Foursome.

Dan and Phil were joking and laughing in the kitchen when "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran came on.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song," PJ said excitedly, his green eyes practically glowing. Chris chuckled before taking his friend's drink and setting it on the floor with his. The boy stood up and offered a hand out to PJ.

"May I have this dance?" His voice mimicked some gentlemanly character that PJ couldn't quite put his finger on, but he laughed and took his hand anyway.

The boys took a few moments to argue over who had the girl part.

"I'm the one that asked," Chris explained. "So I should be the guy."

"Yes, but you're also the one that always dresses as girls for his videos. And it's my special night-"

"So you should be treated like the pretty princess that you are," Chris interrupted, making PJ sigh but finally concede. It wasn't that important anyway.

The younger boy placed his hands on the elder's shoulders before one was plucked off to be held in Chris's hand.

"Jesus, Peej, why are your hands so damn cold?" Chris asked with a light chuckle.

"I don't know, it's normal. My toes usually are, too, if you'd like to feel."

"Ooh, maybe later, big boy," Chris winked playfully, causing PJ to laugh. Chris always loved to make people laugh.

The two boys swayed to the music, neither thinking of something to say as the song enveloped the room. They made eye contact once, each of them nervously flitting their gazes to something else. Slowly, their eyes found one another again, holding this time. PJ swallowed nervously as unwanted thoughts began to spiral through his head. "Should we kiss?" he thought. "No, I don't even like Chris that way and I'm sure he doesn't think of me like that either. We're just friends."

PJ broke from his thoughts when he noticed Chris lean forward ever so slightly.

"I ship it!" Dan, shouted, and the two broke apart, fidgeting and blushing. PJ swore he had never seen Chris blush until that moment.

"Dan," Phil scolded, grabbing his friend by the arm and dragging him to the front door.

"Sorry," Dan muttered sheepishly as he got his jacket.

"We're going to head home now, I'm so sorry for interrupting you guys."

Phil shot them an apologetic smile and then the flatmates were out the door before anyone could reply.

PJ suddenly became very interested in his feet as Chris stumbled through an apology.

"Sorry, Peej. I mean, we're just friends and I'm pretty sure you're straight anyway, so, um... Sorry." Chris reached up to awkwardly scratch at the back of his neck.

"No, it's... No, I mean I am. Don't worry about it, okay?" PJ clapped Chris on the shoulder in an attempt at reassurance, though neither could meet the other's eyes.

"You um... You want me to stay and help clean up?" Chris offered.

"No, you don't have to. There's not much of a mess anyway."

Chris looked around at all the cups scattered around. There really wasn't very big of a mess.

"It'll go by faster if I help. Come on."

Chris bent down to pick up a few nearby cups so PJ busied himself in the kitchen so he could try to sort through his thoughts a little bit. He had never been interested in men. He had always considered himself one hundred percent straight. And now his head had decided to play tricks on him? Chris was his best friend. He couldn't let something as silly as a stupid crush destroy that.

"PJ? Are you okay?"

Chris's worried voice snapped him back to reality. He had been standing there and staring off into space for who knows how long?

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all."

Chris nodded, gazing down at his feet.

"Well, why don't you go to sleep, then? I'll finish cleaning up in here, should only take a couple minutes."

PJ really wanted to accept his offer, but he couldn't just leave his friend to clean up while he got in bed.

"No, I can handle it." PJ forced a smile and emptied some still partially full cups into the sink. "Did you finish up in the living room?"

"Yeah, I turned off the music as well. Your laptop is on the coffee table."

"Okay. Thank you, Chris."

"Of course," Chris replied with a smile that almost looked normal.

After Chris left, PJ finished cleaning and took a shower before climbing into bed. His alarm clock sat next to his bed, bright red numbers practically screaming the time. 1:54.

It was easy to get comfortable- physically; Yet still, PJ lie awake as he tried to quiet his thoughts, throwing constant glances at his alarm clock.

2:03

"Chris is just my friend, I'm sure he doesn't want anything more. And anyway, I don't even want anything more."

2:09

"His eyes are actually pretty cool up close. I never really took the time to notice. Wait, no! We're just friends, PJ! Get that into your thick skull!"

2:16

PJ checked his phone, pretending that he wasn't checking to see if Chris had texted him. He shouted at himself mentally again.

2:40

"Oh, come on! I was almost asleep! Why must you do this to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

2:42

"Really? Only two minutes have passed? That's it?"

2:44

PJ sat up and stretched out, getting up to walk around the house. A few minutes later, he ended up back in bed with no new texts.

2:58

"You better let me sleep. That's all I want, I'm exhausted. Please, just one more miracle. Maybe I could distract myself with something."

3:06

PJ had thought of a great idea for a video, but his mind jumped back to Chris just as he was starting to feel more comfortable. "Damn it!"

3:22

"Didn't he blush after Dan said he shipped it? Chris has never blushed before, not even when we played gay chicken or acted like we were going to kiss in front of the camera. PJ! Drop it!"

3:27  
"Okay, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. We'll figure this out and then act like it never happened. Everything can go back to the fine and dandy way it always has been. We can even stay friends."

Finally, reassuring himself that everything would go great and they could continue their friendship the way it had been before, PJ succumbed to a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally going to be a oneshot and then I made Dan ship it. This is my first kickthestickz fanfic, so I'd really appreciate it if you told me something I could work on or let me know if you think anyone is out of character. I hope you have an amazing day! Don't forget to be awesome! :)


End file.
